


Side stories: Клэр

by eva_s



Series: Флорентийский Маскарад [3]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: Артуро, тореадор, 9 поколение, дитя принца Тулузы Раймонда Понса. Клэр, его кузина, любимый гуль Раймонда. Обоим практически по 500 лет. Парочка для скользких делишек; неудачно попытались провернуть одно такое во Флоренции, но попались Лоренцо, за что тот посадил Артуро на узы и оставил у себя служить. Клэр он согласился вернуть Раймонду, но тот попросил Лоренцо укрыть девушку на какое-то время; возможно, просто хотел дать брату с сестрой возможность расстаться медленно, поскольку Артуро, ледяной красавчик, для тореадора просто-напросто аутист и до инцидента с Лоренцо мог нормально общаться только с сестрой.





	

Клэр смотрела на неяркое осеннее солнце, что смутно угадывалось сквозь туманную дымку и не слишком чистое запыленное стекло. Облака, казалось, опустились прямо на Флоренцию, словно стремясь укрыть город от нее самой и ее неприятных мыслей, и Клэр перевела взгляд на стоящую перед ней чашку, кофейная гуща в которой уже застыла непонятным и нечитаемым рисунком обещанных неудач. Даже такого солнца вполне хватило бы, чтобы тот, кто присвоил чужое, не принадлежащее ему сердце, скорчился бы, раззявливая в крике обожженный рот — и рассыпался черным пеплом. Аминь. Клэр защелкнула неведомо когда оказавшуюся в руках пудренницу, потом снова открыла. Маленький округлый осколок зеркала показал зеленый глаз, потом рыжую прядь, следом недовольно поджатые губы. Надо подправить макияж и идти.

Странно пустые улицы центра напомнили ей Тулузу и множество других похожих европейских городов; здесь не было ничего особенного, но глаз сам неосознанно отмечал следы присутствия собратьев: в запахе узеньких темных переулков, в обрывках старых афиш, в эмоциях людей. Она была в этом городе гостем, причем неприкосновенным гостем, но чувствовала себя так, словно была в нем заперта. Чья в этом вина? Лоренцо Медичи мог оказаться пустоголовым тореадором, а мог — кровавым тираном; он не оказался ни тем, ни другим, а может быть, наоборот, и тем и другим сразу. Она до сих пор мало что знала о нем; собратья, с которыми она заводила разговоры в Элизиуме, предпочитали рассказывать либо смешное, либо непристойное, но она чувствовала в них молчаливое уважение к нему и видела, как они в любой момент готовы уйти от темы, чтобы не сказать ей чего-то, что они сами почитают важным. Ей хотелось вскрыть им мозги.

Лоренцо Медичи, его красивое бледное лицо; отсутствующий взгляд черных глаз — радужка сливается со зрачком. Он улыбается профессионально, как шлюха или флорентийский правитель; потом она видит, как он запрокидывает голову, кусая губы, пока Артуро работает ртом перед ним на коленях. Прямо в Элизиуме, при всех своих подданных... М-м, вам не кажется, что наш князь немного... экстравагантен? О нет, что вы, ничуть...

Клэр вышла к палаццо Рикарди, кажется, неожиданно для себя самой. Как это остроумно — всю жизнь жить там, где будут меньше всего тебя искать... Точнее, не-жить. Почему ты не предупредил меня, Раймонд, что Лоренцо Медичи падок до необычного и что он настолько силен? Никто не мог знать, ответил домитор. Послушай, Артур ведь сам этого хочет, ответил он.

И что с того?! Под третьими Узами...

Нет, перебил Раймонд. Ты что, не слышишь меня? Он хочет. Этого достаточно...

Зазвонил телефон, и Клэр открыла сумочку. В подступающих сумерках было плохо видно, куда именно завалился маленький аппарат, и она считала звонки: второй, третий, четвертый...

— Я чувствую, что ты где-то рядом, — спокойный голос Артуро прикоснулся, как теплая вода. Так было всегда — его объятия, его улыбки, все это принадлежало только ей, и никто даже не знал, что ее брат умеет шутить, что он улыбается одним уголком рта, что у него на коленях можно так сладко уснуть. Теперь Лоренцо Медичи досталась тайна Артура Стэнли, его преданность и его любовь.

— Я тебя жду, — сказал брат. Клэр закрыла телефон и посмотрела на небо — до заката оставался еще час. Сколько оставалось до свершения ее маленькой мести, она пока не знала.


End file.
